Till death do us
by Beyondthestory
Summary: What if the angle refused to bring Jace back? what would happen to Clary Definitely going to be getting a little hot and heavy so be forewarned
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my absolute first time doing this. I am sure there are a lot for Grammar errors (Sorry I will work on that) please be kind I am really trying..._**

**_I do not own anything_**

Clary sat waiting. That seemed like all she knew how to do anymore, wait for the next phone call, the next text, the next sympathetic visit form a concerned Simon.

It had been a short three months since Jace's death by the lake. The Angle was unwilling to return him to Clary no matter how much she begged. She was lost at the moment and without Jace, and she knew she would never be able to be the same.

"Clary, Are you awake?" It was Isabelle she must have drawn the short stick to have to come check on the pyscho in ward one.

"I am you can come in" I was sitting in my bathrobe it had officially been three days since I had showered and my stench was more than rank, I was sure I had dark shadows under my eyes but let's face it I wasn't looking in a mirror anytime soon.

"Clary you look like shit! When was the last time you slept?"

"I really don't know, I can't sleep every time I try I see….. I see Jace his beautiful face and it just kills me too much. I can't even imagine what this looks like I know I seem crazy but I loved him so much more than anyone seems to understand. I am in physical pain being away from him."

Isabelle sat down next to me, wearing her concern deep in her eyes, she was officially afraid for me.

"I have something for you, Magnus made it. It will help you sleep with NO dreams. You need this Clary you need to shut your big green eyes and sleep. Jace is gone but you are still here and we need you, he still needs you in this fight and he would never believe you were sitting her mourning him instead of doing something about it!|"

Isabelle sat up her long hair falling around her shoulders; the scent of her shampoo filled the air of sweet peaches. As she walked to the door she turned and looked at me I was sure at first it was in disgust but then I saw the hurt in her eyes. She had after all lost a brother correction two brothers. The last thing she needed was to be playing nurse maid to me.

She took a deep breath about to say something when I interrupted her.

"You loved him didn't you? Not just brotherly sisterly love but actual love? The kind that hurts more when you can't have them then when you can?"

She hesitated before saying.

"Yes I loved him, he was my lover for years but the feelings I had were one sided. He meant the world to me and his happiness was always important. I knew I lost him that first night, in pandemonium the way he lusted after you so. That was the last time he ever touched me as a lover. That was the night I truly became his sister" her eyes had glossed over and she left me to my thoughts of lost love of pain and of sorrow….

Darkness…

Clary held the glass full of black liquid. Black come one Magnus why not white or pink nothing that was this dark of a liquid could possible taste good.

Licking her lips she could feel the dry chapped skin flake off, she pressed the cup to her lips and began to drink the surprising delicious liquid, it was a flavor she had never experienced in her life, but right away it made her feel light and groggy. Barley making it to her bed she sprawled out and waited for the darkness to take her….

She awoke in for the first time in weeks feeling refreshed. She reached for her phone on the bed side table 2:30 PM! She had slept an entire day away. She sat up and put her feet on the cold floor of her room, she had been staying at the institute since coming back to New York. Her mother didn't know how to deal with her mourning and Luke had suggested this living arrangement to Clarys relief.

Stretching Clary decided it was time to take a shower and maybe even brush her hair, the red curls were matted and she knew it would take a lot of conditioner to tame those tangles. Walking into the bathroom she avoided the mirror and went straight to the shower turning on the water to super hot. She needed to melt away all this filth. Steam began to fill the bathroom and she opened the shower door and stepped in.

Her skin more sensitive than usual looked like a bright red tomato but she didn't care she was enjoying the warmth the water was bringing to her. She lathered shampoo in her hair it was a familiar scent and it made her feel like she was Clary again. After rinsing out the shampoo and putting conditioner in twice she turned off the streaming water and reached for a towel….

"Damn." She had of course forgotten to grab one out of her closet. Opening the door that lead from the bathroom to her bedroom she was muttering to herself.

"The angle Clary you have to pull yourself together"

Dripping wet and completely naked she finally grabbed a towel and began to dry off. When she heard his voice.

"Looks like I missed out on all the fun."

Dropping her towel her heart beating like a humming birds she slowly turned around, she knew this couldn't be real it was a dream just a dream. But before she could convince herself anymore she felt lips pressing hard against hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock as he pulled his face away showing his world famous smirk.

"Miss me?"

It was Jace…..


	2. Second chance

**Review please and thanks...**

**Jace stared in amusement at the shock in Clary's eyes. But shock soon turned to anger and fear. **

"what in the name of the Angle is going on? Who wwhat are you!"

Clary was backing away looking for anything to use as a weapon, but of course since everyone was worried about her slitting her wrists she had none.

"what don't you recognize me clary? It's me! It's really me." Jace Watched the girl he loved from across the room afraid to move for fear she would scream that was the last thing he needed to be interrupted before he could explain.

" I watched you die, I watched the life leave your body." clary said so quiet that Jace barley heard he looked across the room into her sunken eyes before Slowly taking a step forward then another until he was standing right in front if her, slipping his hand into hers and pulling her wrist to his lips he gently kissed it.

"Clary, I... I wish I knew how to explain what this is. But for the moment lets call it our second chance. The chance we never got before. Valentine stole more then my Body and soul from you. He stole our future! This this is a chance Clary for our love.

Clary stared into his eyes Jaces eyes and for the first time in months she allowed her self to smile. Could this really be true.

"I'm not sure I believe you, why did you put me through hell for weeks? Why didn't you come back to me right away."

Jace pondered how her question for a moment but before he could answer she had pulled him into an embrace their lips smashing into each other.

This was Jace she knew it from the way he held her, and kissed her like he needed her more then air.

"don't ever leave me again." she whispered into his ear as he began to kiss and lick her neck she arched her head back in ecstasy as his kisses moved down her naked body. He stopped at her chest and began to nibble and suck on her nipples getting them hard the then lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked.

"I won't" he whispered back as Jace parted her legs with his hand and touched her warmth, it was wetter then Had been expected.

A moan escaped her mouth as Jace began to rub her opening his thumb finding her clit and making a motion that caused her to curse and say his name.

"I want to taste you." Jace said with a smirk he began to lick down Clary's chest and stomach, Jace watched as Clary laid back her eyes begging **for a feeling she had never experienced.**

When Jace's tongue touched Clary she moaned and bucked her hips taking this as the go ahead Jace began to lap her juices up sucking an nibbleing on her clit.

Clary's hands were in his hair pushing his head and tongue deeper inside, he could feel her close to cumming when he grabbed her ass and slammed his tongue as far in as he could. She screamed his name as she came. Jace licked her clean before kissing his way back up to her lips. He kissed her lips and while he balanced himself on one hand he undid his jeans with the other. Clary noticing what was happening helped slide them off then the boxers

"Jace I want to feel you deep inside me, I want you to make it hurt."

Clary spread her legs and watched as Jace dipped his head inside of her once twice before slamming his length all the way in.

Clary screamed in pain an pleasure as Jace slowed his motion sliding in and out watching Clary enjoying herself.

"baby please, fuck me hard." hearing the pleading in her voice was torture as he began to pound into her harder and harder feeling her body tense up as she hits her climax Jace following soon after filling her with his seed. They laid there panting when a knock on the door

"Clary, are you alright?" it was Alec of course come to check on the raucous.

"I'm fine Alec, Jace and I we were just catching up." Clary looked at Jace expecting him to speak but no sound came out.

Alec looked at Clary like se had four heads...

"Clary. Jace is dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all of the people who have read this so far. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am...**_

_**Please review...**_

Cuckoo  
"that's it she is officially insane. We need to get her real help! She was laying in bed naked moaning and shit and when I asked what was going on she said Jace was back. "  
Alec had excused himself from Clary and ran straight to the kitchen to find a less flamboyant Magnus and Isabelle.  
"she is sick Alec, she was more in love then any of us wanted to believe"  
"I don't Care Iz. What does she think she is the only one who loved him?" Alec realizing what he said back tracked " the only one who lost him I mean."  
Alec looked over at Magnus who showed no emotion instead he simply stood up and walked out of the kitchen without a word.  
"way to go lover boy. Why don't you worry less about what's going on in Clary's mind and more about Magnus's heart. He loves you and you just keep hurting him." with that Isabelle left the kitchen and Alec to his thoughts

"why couldn't he see you Jace? What type of Glamour." Clary's eyes widen as she realized how it looked " Oh my god I'm crazy aren't I your just a figment of my over active imagination ." Clary had scrambled out of bed Slipping on her ratty bath robe she began to pace. Her skin was chalk white and her hair was a mess from her head rubbing against the pillow.  
" Jace Wayland you better answer me or so help me I will kill you."  
Jace smiled at that comment before getting out of the bed. He was still naked and he looked like a greek god He stretched his arms and started walking to Clary. Figment of imagination or not he was beautiful.  
"I told you this is our second chance, yours and mine."  
Jace kissed her cheek just as her bedroom door opened an Isabelle sauntered in.  
"So Alec just tolled me that you are in here fooling around with Jace?"  
Clary braced herself for the backlash when Isabelle said  
"Jace first put some damn clothes on and second this was not part of the plan you were supposed to come see clary not sleep with her!"  
Clary looked from Isabelle to Jace and saw a cocky smirk form on his lips " I broke no rules, trust me we weren't sleeping."  
Clarys cheeks flushed at the thought of his touch. She was caught up in the thought of it when she remembered the situation  
"will some one tell me what in the hell is going on! You you knew he was alive and you let me sit around like a fucking crazy lady.  
Isabelle gave Clary a sad look before speaking over her to Jace.  
"you haven't told her?"  
"how do I explain it Iz."  
"explain what!"  
Jace stood in front of Clary before dipping his head and letting their lips brush. Then kissing her deeply.  
Isabelle cleared her throat impatiently and Jace pulled away from clary to soon for her liking.  
"Clary, my love. Sit down this is a long story."

Alec knocked on the bedroom door, unsure if he was welcome to barge in even of it was his room. When Magbus didn't answer he turned the knob and peeked in.  
"Mag, can I come in?" Alec scanned the room it was a large room with very little decor and not nearly as neat as Jace's there was dust on the head board and a half drunk glass of water on the bed side table Magnus was laying on the bed with he hands resting on his chest.  
"I'm not in the mood to hear your apology Alec.  
So If that is why your here then go away."  
Magnus's voice rang with hurt. Alec crossed the room and leaned over So that his head was above magnus's  
"I'm sorry for what I said but I won't apologize for missing Jace" Alec was looking right into Magnus's eyes willing him to see how much he loved him, he walked towards the other side of the bed picking up the glass he took a drink. Crawling onto the bed He felt Magnus pull away and decided not to push the situation farther. He sat back up and pulled his shirt off exposing his muscles and scars.  
Magnus new all to well the effect that Alecs body had on him and as much as he wanted to be angry all he felt was a twinge of lust.  
Alec's body tensed when it felt the warm hands wrap around his chest a soft whisper touched his ears  
"I love you Alec, but if you can't love me like I want then I'll leave." before Magnus could remove his hands Alec had turned his face to look him in the eyes moments passed that felt like decades before finally Alec leaned in a kissed Magnus. Kissed his lips hard and passionate.  
"I love you more then anything, I want you more then anyone." he pushed the warlock against the head bored and began to kiss him so that his lips were bruised a passion and hunger Magnus had never seen from Alec. Magnus put his hands on Alecs chest and ran his fingers down to the top of his jeans, Alec rolled over and let Magnus get on top straddling his hips he began to kiss his chest down to the top of his jeans. But before they could go any further a crash came from down the hall. From Clary's Room.  
Magnus was up in a flash adjusting his jeans to hide his excitement as Alec did the same they ran down the hall, bursting Into Clary's room.  
They stopped when they saw Isabelle with a knife to her throat and clary the one holding it.  
"what the hell are you doing Clary?"  
"Alec good your here looks like you and I have been left out of the loop. Jace is back!" Clary's voice was a growl and her eyes flashed with anger.  
Alex took a step forward  
"Clary listen to yourself how could Jace be back you saw him die."  
Laughter filled the room a crazed sound coming from Clary's lips  
"dont ask me Alec ask Isabelle... Oh and your beloved Magnus Bane."  
Alec turned to face Magnus just as he shut and locked the door.  
"it's true" was all Magnus said before Alec turned to see the bathroom door open and Jace saunter out.  
"Jace!" Alec whispered  
"In the flesh" was Jace's Smug reply.


	4. Chapter 4

The tension in the room was so intense you could cut it with the very knife Clary was holding. Everyone was looking from one person to the other with questioning eyes.

Finally Magnus spoke.

"Clary why don't you lower the knife and we will all talk about this, come on be a doll."

"NO! Not until you tell me why you and Isabelle felt like we didn't need to know that Jace was alive, why should I trust you when it's so obvious that you don't think you can trust me."

"Clary is that what you think, that I didn't trust you?" it was Isabelle that spoke these words "It never had anything to do with not trusting you Clary; it had to do with protecting you! Magnus and I neither one knew what the effects would be we had to protect you and Alec."

"Protecting us from what? Jace loves me he would never."

"Jace has been through some shit Clary don't you think that maybe just maybe we wanted to make sure that he wouldn't kill you in your sleep?" Magnus shouted "My lord child you are thick skulled, Jace didn't die on the beach that night that is why the angel couldn't return him. Valentine had put a spell on him and Isabelle and I risked everything to return him to you!"

Clary lowered the knife and turned to look at Jace, was this true?

"it's a bit more complicated than that but you have the jest of it. Clary, Isabelle was scared for your safety. When I woke up from the spell I barley remember who I barley remembered you, and I tried my hardest that first night to murder Issy and Magnus.

Isabelle was still standing next to Clary breathing hard and Clary could tell she was holding in the anger with clenched teeth she whispered

"I never meant to keep anything from you but we had to make sure Jace could come back, if he couldn't then we; Magnus and I were prepared to kill him."

"So he must have passed the test then" it was the first thing Alec had said in minutes and he still looked ashen faced.

"I mean he is here so if he really Jace?"

"I would like to think I am the new and improved version of him." Replied Jace

"Look I think that we all need to clear our heads. Alec and myself we have things to discuss as do Clary and Jace. Isabelle you should probably get a hold of Simon and let him know what's going on. We will have a meeting tonight in the dining room any remaining questions will be answered." When Magnus finished his speech he nodded his head at everyone turned unlocked the door and headed down the hall.

"I guess I better go." Poor Alec looked confused and hurt but he took off after Magnus.

"I I am sorry Issy, I shouldn't have over reacted the way I did."

"No worries." Isabelle said but just then she turned and slapped Clary as hard as she could making Clary stagger… "I guess now we are even then." With that she walked out the door shutting it with a snap leaving Clary and Jace alone.

Clary stood in the room looking confused sad and hurt, what had started out as such a wonderful day had turned into a full on worst day ever kind of situation.

Stepping towards the bed she sat down her eyes meeting Jace's

"I need you to tell me what happened to you on the lake."

Jace began to speak before Clary cut him off.

"Not tonight, tonight is already horrible and the fact is I don't really want to know tonight all I want is to be in your arms."

Jace was on the bed next to Clary in a flash wrapping his arms around her.

"I wont ever hurt you Clary, I love you"

Clary inhaled Jace's intoxicating scent before whispering back

"You already hurt me, just promise to never do it again."

Alec walked into the kitchen he needed something, something strong, he opened cupboards and drawers looking for his mothers new stash of Vodka, his mother was not handling her youngest sons death nearly as well as his father seemed to be. Alec ducked down into a bottom cupboard and was reaching all the way to the back when he hear.

"its in the freezer she hides it behind the ice cream." It was Isabelle she looked tired and worn not her usual self at all. Alec opened the freezer and reached for the ice crusted bottle. shooting a look at Isabelle who returned it with a nod he grabbed two glasses and poured the crisp liquid filling them both to the brim.

"Is, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have helped."

"There wasn't anytime to ask for your help. look believe it or not Magnus and I we simply stumbled across Jace. I don't know what happened on the Lake and neither does Magnus all we know for sure is he was messed up and needed us."

Alec had simply sipped his vodka the burning sensation was not one of his favorites he coughed before pouring the rest of the liquid into Isabelle's glass and pushing it to her.

"Do you think he is okay, do you think its wise to leave him in that room with Clary alone?"

"He is fine Alec and I promise in the morning after he has had a chance to explain things to Clary he will explain things to you. I am going to bed its been a long night of knives being held to my throat, and I didn't even get a happy ending out of it."

Alec looked up to say goodnight but she was gone.

Jace was awake wide awake and despite the fact that everyone was mad at each other all he could think was that for the first time in months he was happy, and that scared him. Scared him, because Jace had made a promise and that promise hinged on him being able to stay with Clary and laying in that bed with her wrapped in his arms he knew to keep one promise he would have to break another...

_**I promise I will let you all know what Jace has been up to in the next chapter. I really have to say thank you all so much for reading this it has blown me away to see how times this has been viewed. **_


	5. Chapter 5

The room was cold and damp; Jace was lying on his back listening to the drip of water. He had only been awake for a couple of minutes when he heard a laugh, it was a hate filled sort of chuckle and right away he knew, It was Sebastian.

"Wakey, wakey little Jacey! Aren't you just a sight," Sebastian was circling the cell never taking his eyes off of Jace's. "What surprised to see me? Yes I assumed you would be since you thought you had killed me. How Foolish you are." with that Sebastian kicked a cloud of dirt into Jace's face.

Jace coughed and felt an intense familiar pain, broken ribs probably three. He continued to sit up and spat at Sebastian's feet.

"You little snake, what have you done where an I, where is Clary?"

Sebastian just stood there watching with a hint of amusement he was thoroughly enjoying watching Jace in so much pain and at the mention of Clary's name he got a wicked smile on his face.

"Look at you, look at how weak and pathetic, what exactly my little sister saw in you I don't know. You enjoyed her didn't you, well guess what?." Sebastian took a step closer to the cell and whispered "I enjoyed her more, and by the time I was done with her she was begging me to finish."

Jace shot up with a flash and reached for Sebastian but he was even slower now. Jace had a face of a deranged man and he was speaking in a language that no one would have understood.

"Don't worry little Jacey when I am done with you" Sebastian turned to walk back into the darkness "You'll be begging me to finish also."

Clary woke with a start; she looked around the dark room before realizing where she was Rolling over to wrap her arms around Jace she was surprised to feel just empty sheets. Sitting up and scanning the room as her eyes had now adjusted she saw it was empty. Feeling a sudden stab of fear she got up and slipped her feet into her slippers.

The Institute was had become Clary's home, she loved it here but mostly she felt safe here. This was where her family is.

Clary was heading to the kitchen when she saw a light in the library pushing open the large door she made her way to the window where a sleeping Jace lay with a book on his chest. Looking at him admiring how angelic and beautiful he is. Clary was lost in her thoughts when Jace woke blinking his eyes before looking straight into hers.

"What are you doing in here, my bed not as comfortable as this bench?" Clary said with a smirk but Jace could hear the undertone of worry.

"I couldn't sleep , and I didn't want to wake you so I came in here and started to look at all these books that needed to be read."

Jace stood up and walked to a bookshelf and replaced the book, Clary walked up behind Jace and wrapped her arms around his chest squeezing him she could feel his muscles under his thin shirt. Grabbing Clarys hand her lead her out of the Library down the hall into the kitchen.

"I could make you some warm milk that always helps me sleep." Clary opened the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk

"No I am fine. Clary I need to ask you something and I hope you will answer me truthfully. I just need the truth."

Clary sat the gallon of milk on the counter and look deep into Jace's eyes waiting for him to continue.

"What happened with you and Sebastion, was it just the kiss or was it more. I mean did he force you."

Clary was completely taken aback by the question and the look on her face was answer enough. Of course Sebastion hadn't but he knew that Jace would be tortured if he thought he had raped her.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked but I needed to know." Clary had still not spoken and he was worried he had upset her when she said.

"No he never touched me, because he knew that if he did you would kill him" Clary walked to Jace and grabbed his face and peppered him with kisses between each kiss she whispered 'I love you."

Returning to her stool she sat down and took a swig of milk straight from the carton, then clearing her throat she said

"Jace its time."

Jace's tale

"It was a full moth before Sebastian came back down to check on me, I was surviving off of rats and I had found where that annoying trickle of water was coming from it never fully quenched my thirst but it helped. He took me out into the sunlight and I was Weak Clary weaker then I have ever been. He started to torment me with how you had screamed for me while he ravished your body. The first few strikes he knocked me down and I didn't think I would ever get back up, but then I don't know exactly what came over me but I knew I had to fight him to kill him." Jace was sweating as he told his story to Clary it was the first time saying everything out loud and he was struggling at remembering everything.

"He threw me a blade and told me he would kill me and bath in my angel blood, that's when we started he was fast so much faster than me, but I had a reason to live. He had taunted me with you so I taunted him with the only thing he cared about, Valentine. He staggered at the mention of his name and I stabed."

Jace hesitated and Clary gave him a look of encouragement.

"I pulled a knife out of his belt when he was close to me and I I slit his throat, except nothing happened Clary. He didn't stagger he didn't bleed, he didn't die. I couldn't figure it out until I saw Lilith.

"Lilith told me how Valentine had used her blood in Sebastian and that she was his mother. She told me she would make me a deal, so I listened to her story about how Sebastian had crawled to her the night of the war half dead and she knew that she needed me to bring him back to full life. She told me that demons to had powers and the Sebastian I was fighting right then was more like a solid figure hologram, So nothing I did would kill him. She told me that I could come back to you unscathed as long as I was willing to give my blood to Sebastian as needed for him to live."

Jace glanced up at this and look at Clary; she looked sick and angry and scared. Not knowing is she wanted him to continue or not he just continued to stare.

"So what did you say to this deal?" Clary asked although she already knew the truth.

"Clary I am here because I agreed and I can't kill him now that he has my blood without killing me." (Yes I stole this idea from the book sorry)

"You made a deal with a Demon Jace what the hell where you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you Clary, and how much I love you." Jace crossed to where Clary stood and wrapped his arms around her Clary going weak from the shock of everything finally catching up to her.

"Please Clary just keep loving me, I can't lose you please don't hate me."

Clary looked up into Jace's beautiful eyes and saw pain actual pain.

"I love you to." Standing up straight and walking to the window in the kitchen Clary turned before saying.

"Seems to me like the answer is simple."

"Answer?" Jace face was full of question…

Clary replied "Yes, but the question is how to kill Lilith and then Sebastian."

**_Okay so PLEASE review I need to know if you like the way this is going… for all of you with a little bit of a dirtier mind I promise some major action in the next chapter…. _**


End file.
